Gundam Wing: When two worlds clash
by Aurora007
Summary: This story is about when four teens find themselves in a different world: with the gundam piolts...They just have to watch for Quatre....


Just to tell you guys, when something is written in parentheses, ( ), then it is an action. When it is written in arrows, , that is a thought. And when it is in double parentheses, (( )), it is author speaking.  
  
Aurora- Thanks for reading my story! This is the first one that I am putting online so don't sue me if it sucks...  
  
Angry Mob- THERE SHE IS!!!! GET HER!!!! (all come running with torches and pitchforks)  
  
Aurora- My story isn't that bad, is it...? Y.Y  
  
Andy- Fear not Aurora for my army of flying penguins will destroy you all!!!!  
  
Aurora- ....Andy.....I thought that was only in your story...  
  
Andy- Oh....riiiight....  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or the army of flying penguins!  
  
Andy- But I do!  
  
Lawyers- GET HER!!! (run after Andy)  
  
Andy- (runs) I MEANT THE PENGUINS!!! I OWN THE PENGUINS!!!!  
  
Aurora- Oooookay... Well, on with the story....  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Aurora- (drool) O.O  
  
Akira- Can you drag her away from the TV?  
  
Ruby- Nope! She's busy watching Gundam Wing—  
  
Andy- Gundam Wing?! Where?? (runs to TV) O.O  
  
Akira- Oh great...  
  
Ruby- Can't you guys act normal for once?  
  
Aurora Andy- We...Are....Not...NORMAL!!! mch.qpaehzfkbvlaukrsdjbvrubjdsbmsd! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Coffe Cofeee Coffee! Free sugar packets for everyone!!!!  
  
Akira- CALM DOWN!!! (turns off TV)  
  
Aurora Andy- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Did you do what we think you did...? (growl)  
  
Ruby- No more TV for you! (grabs the remote and snaps fingers in front of their eyes)  
  
Aurora Andy- (Wakes up) Eh..? Where are we...?  
  
Akira- Oh...Umm...You were just going to make us sandwiches!   
  
Aurora- Ok! (runs in the kitchen then runs back out) IT'S 5:25! ONLY 5 MORE MINUTES OF GUNDAM WING!  
  
Andy- YAY! GUNDAM WING! GUNDAM WING!  
  
(Andy and Aurora run in and watch GW) O.O  
  
Ruby- You guys are going to get sucked in if you watch that too much...  
  
Akira- Yeah...Right...  
  
Aurora Andy- (disappear)  
  
Ruby- OMG! WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?!?  
  
Akira- I DON'T KNOW!!! OMG OMG OMG! WTF DO WE DO!?!  
  
Ruby- MAYBE IF WE WATCH IT TOO, THEN WE WILL DISAPPEAR!  
  
Akira-HURRY!!! (watches TV with Ruby)  
  
Akira Ruby- (disappear)  
  
later at Quatre's house  
  
Duo Maxwell- So, it's ok if I stay here at your house for a while so I can repair my gundam?  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner- Yeah! Trowa is here too!  
  
Duo- Ya...That's....Great.... damn! Now I have to put up with him.....  
  
Quatre- Isn't it? Hey Trowa! Duo is here!  
  
Trowa Barton- (walks over) Your Point...?  
  
Duo- (glares at Trowa) Hi...Trowa...  
  
Trowa- You still don't forgive me for destroying your gundam?  
  
Duo- (glares even more) No....  
  
Quatre- Can't we all just get along Trowa buns?  
  
Trowa- (mutters to Quatre) I told you not to call me that when others are around...  
  
Duo- Oooooook... (slowly walks away)  
  
Trowa- Quatre, this just isn't working out between us...  
  
Quatre- You...mean...  
  
Trowa- Yes Quatre.... It's over...  
  
Quatre- NOOO! (cries and runs away)  
  
Duo- (walks into where Quatre was) What's with all the screaming?  
  
Quatre- (thinks) Hey Duo... (whispers to Duo)  
  
Duo- EWW! Yeah right! You have serious problems dude! Go out with a girl for once...  
  
Quatre- It's just not the same...  
  
Duo- Hmm... Here. If you promise not to do anything like that with anybody of the same gender, then I'll help you be straight...  
  
Quatre- So it's a date?!  
  
Duo- NO!  
  
Quatre- (sobs) Why must you tempt me so?  
  
Duo- STOP CRYING LIKE A BABY!  
  
Doorbell- (ding dong)  
  
Quatre- I'll get it... (sniff)  
  
Chang Wufei- I need to stay here for a while to finish the new model of my gundam.  
  
Heero Yuy- I dropped my rifle (( inside joke ))  
  
Quatre- (claps hands together) Alright! Now it's a slumber party!!  
  
Everyone besides Quatre- ........... --u  
  
END CHAPTER 1   
  
Aurora- See! I told you it wasn't so bad!  
  
Wufei- That sucked....  
  
Ruby- Who asked you anyways? Nobody likes you!  
  
Wufei-....  
  
Andy- Tear!  
  
Wufei- Just shut up!  
  
Quatre- (puts an arm around Wufei) Can't we all just get along?  
  
Duo- Quatre!?! What did I tell you?  
  
Trowa- now that Quatre isn't all over me, I can get a girlfriend! (smiles)  
  
Heero- What are you smiling about no name?  
  
Trowa-Oh...Nothing...  
  
Akira- (raiding the fridge) FOOD! I LOVE FOOD!  
  
Andy- When did we get a fridge in here.....?  
  
Ruby- I don't know but people! Stay tuned for more episodes of-  
  
Aurora- This is a story, not a television show...And it's my story so watch for new chapters of my story! R & R! (whisper) and remember to watch for Quatre...You don't know what he will try to pull....  
  
Quatre- What do you mean? (dragging Wufei holding his hand across the room)  
  
Aurora- Never mind..... 


End file.
